A Taste of Freedom
| image = | image_size = | episode = 59 | prod_code = 4ACV05 | season = 5 | airdate = December 22, 2002 | runtime = 30 minutes | director = James Purdum | guests = | writer = Eric Horsted | storyboards = | subtitle = Or is it? | cartoon = | preceded_by = "Less than Hero" | followed_by = "Bender Should Not Be Allowed on Television" }} Plot While celebrating Freedom Day, a day when you could do anything you want without reaping the consequences, such as going naked or hitting someone, Zoidberg expresses his love for freedom by eating the Earthican flag. Unfortunatley, this causes the Earthicans to think of his speech as desecration and betrays him. This sets off a movement to prosecute him as he flees to a Decapodian embassy. Ambassador Moiven promises the full support of the government. However, they are unable to give him marshmallows in his cocoa, a fact which seriously enrages Zoidberg. Zoidberg acquires the services of Old Man Waterfall to act as his lawyer. The trial goes in session and it is clear that it will be an unfair one. As a result of this unfairness and injustice, The Supreme Court rules against Zoidberg, in a vote of 6 to 3. Also, in a "double whammy" vote, the Court finds polygamy constitutional. He is instructed to apologize. Zoidberg, feeling disgusted and betrayed, refuses, and is then sentenced to death. Zapp Brannigan and a brigade of troops proceed to attack the Decapodian embassy. The Decapodians takes this as a declaration of war. Moiven calls on Decapodian invasion forces to attack Earth. Zapp tries to fight back with all planetary defenses but he gives the codes to a poorly disguised Decapodian double agent, under alias Hugh Man, who Kif can see through. The Decapodians clamp the Nimbus, the last line of defense. The "Handsome Invaders" enslave Earth, claiming it doesn't know freedom, forcing humans to "glob" mud, building a mobile oppression palace, to cut occupation costs as the other warships depart. The crew decide to free themselves and attempt to blow it up. They go to an old war museum and steal a heat-seeking missile. Unfortunately, palace is "cold blooded" though, so their missile won't target it. Zoidberg has a change of heart after the MOP crushes Old Man Waterfall and sets a nearby flag on fire much to the Earthicans dismay, spears the MOP with it, thus leading the heat-seeking missile to free Earth again. Zoidberg is hailed as a hero and is given his right to appeal. He wins his appeal and is allowed a bite of the new Earth flag and raises it up on the flagpole. Alienese *The sign in Alienese reads, "A Venusian Cooperation". Ongoing Themes Injury, Dismemberment, Death * A brief war occurs, followed by a period of worldwide enslavement by the Decapodians. * Kif overextends his right arm while attempting to carry a small but very heavy briefcase. * Bender shoots himself in the face with a crossbow. * The Decapodian MOP crushes Old Man Waterfall to death. Hermes and Zoidberg Hermes calls Zoidberg "turkey of the sea," but this outburst could be driven as much by understandable frustration as by the deep-seated issues that flare up occasionally. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Zoidberg Episodes